


Living in Frozen Time

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Comics, Community: dw100, Community: tic_tac_woe, Doomed Timelines, End of the World, Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: The Doctor doesn’t kiss River after getting married.  Time continues to stand still.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts in the headers are for prompts at [](https://dw100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://dw100.dreamwidth.org/)**dw100**.
> 
> The whole triple drabble is for the “Time freezes” prompt at [](https://tic-tac-woe.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://tic-tac-woe.dreamwidth.org/)**tic_tac_woe**.
> 
> Fic is set during “The Wedding of River Song,” then goes AU. The AU is inspired by the AU scenario of how the alternate timeline could have ended if River and the Doctor didn’t kiss, as briefly seen in the _Four Doctors_ event for Titan Comics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU during “The Wedding of River Song.” The Doctor doesn’t want to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw100 prompt: 154, marriage

He warned River about that fixed point in time, told her he had to die to save time, married her, even told her his real name.

And yet the Doctor had one niggling thought in the back of his head. He didn’t want to die, not now, not ever.

So instead of kissing the bride to complete the shotgun wedding, to save all of time, the Doctor said “Wife, I have a request. I don’t want to die.”

“But you said—”

“Let’s go.”

They sped down the pyramid to look for the TARDIS or anything that would take them away.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU after “The Wedding of River Song.” Domestic life in a dying world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw100 prompt: 012, out of character

River and the Doctor found a two bedroom house with a garage in a city surrounded by spires. Biplanes and pterodactyls flew past the spires. River, dressed in a sweater draped over one shoulder and loose pants, had a day job somewhere. The Doctor stayed in their home and made tea.

River knew she’d never see the stars again. She could never be intimate with the Doctor, let alone be able to touch him. The Doctor knew people were dying because of his inaction. But if living in frozen time was the only way to live together, they accepted it.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU after “The Wedding of River Song.” Watching time die, slowly and illogically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw100 prompt: 174, First Doctor titles (“The Edge of Destruction”)

The Orient Express started building a railway in the Doctor and River’s spire city. Airships and cars attached to hot air balloons joined the biplanes and pterodactyls in the air. Soon, Margaret of Anjou would establish Coventry and Henry VI’s court near the spire city. All of time was happening on 5:02 PM on 22 April 2011, and all of time was about to end. 

River and the Doctor looked out the living room window of their house, watching all of time happening all at once. The end of time was their doing. But at least they were together.


End file.
